


For Years and Years I Roamed

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beggie, Comics AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, archie is an asshole, not really riverdale tbh, reggie is really soft for betty, secret dating au, veronica is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty and Reggie are going for shock value when they announce their relationship to their friends, so they enlist the help of Cheryl Blossom, the queen of shock value.





	For Years and Years I Roamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marissa_monn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_monn/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Marissa (reggiefuckingmantle on tumblr) She is such a ray of sunshine and always so uplifting. Also, she's the one who introduced me to Beggie in the first place ;)
> 
> Title from a David Bowie song bc I'm wearing a Bowie shirt right now

“Alright everyone,” Cheryl’s loud voice replaced the music in the Blossoms’ giant basement. “Gather in a circle, we’re going a little old school tonight with Seven Minutes in Heaven.” 

 

Betty groaned, but dutifully followed Veronica to sit cross legged on the floor. The carpet was so plush and clean, it was almost as comfortable as the couch she was sitting on previously. She didn’t know why she kept coming to Cheryl’s parties, when all that ever happened was childish party games and everybody getting too drunk to keep their hands to themselves. 

 

Cheryl placed a broken down box from a pack of beer on the carpet and an empty glass bottle of cherry cola on top. Betty spaced out as she explained the rules, even though everybody knew by now how to play. What snapped her back to attention, however, was the hostess volunteering her to go first. Betty knew there was no way around this appointment, so she rolled her eyes and crawled into the center of the rather large circle to spin the bottle. 

 

She held her breath as it spun and spun, until finally it landed. She followed the neck of the bottle closely, and groaned aloud when she saw it pointing at none other than Reggie Mantle. Reggie, however looked pleased. 

 

“Alright,” he jeered, “Seven minutes in heaven with Betty Cooper, let’s go!” Betty groaned again, getting up off the ground as slowly as possible. “Come on, Coop, you could do a whole lot worse than a stand-up guy like me!” That earned him a snort as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the closet in the corner of the giant room. 

 

Cheryl escorted them to the door, and closed it behind them, reminding them that she would open the door at exactly seven minutes, “So you better not have sex in there.” Betty rolled her eyes once again and entered the small closet where Cheryl’s family kept their off-season decorations. Reggie flicked the light switch on the wall, and the door closed behind them. It was just the two of them now.

 

Reggie stepped forward and put a hand on her waist. The other came up to cup her cheek, and he wasted no time pressing his lips to hers. Betty melted into him, returning the kiss eagerly, her hands fisting in the front of his shirt to bring his body closer to her. It was a well-practiced dance, one they had mastered in secret over the last month. 

 

It wasn’t that they were ashamed to be together; in fact, it was quite the opposite. At the very start of their relationship, it was Reggie who suggested they keep the development under wraps. Betty agreed easily, none too eager to face the scrutiny of her girlfriends, who would all tell her Reggie was just trying to use her. She loved her friends, but sometimes they were a little too protective. 

 

So, ending up in Cheryl’s closet for a round of seven minutes in heaven? Not an accident. The couple decided to go for shock value when announcing their relationship to the rest of the school, and it all depended on getting help from the hostess herself to rig the party game. A sneakily placed divot in the cardboard placed on the carpet ensured that the bottle would only point at Reggie. Betty’s staged reluctance to play the game sealed their act, and they were confident everyone would be surprised. 

 

Now all that was left to do was kiss. 

 

Betty moaned as Reggie gently pressed her against the door. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, and his hand on her waist was sliding dangerously low. She smiled into the kiss and flicked her tongue against his lips. Reggie allowed her entrance and held her closer to him, their bodies flush against each other. 

 

He dropped the hand cupping her cheek and pressed it to the back of her shoulder, nudging her closer still. Then, both of his hands went to cup her butt, and she squealed in delight. He squeezed with both hands, and pressed their hips together. Betty moaned again when she felt how hard he was in his jeans. She, plain ol’ Betty Cooper, got Reggie Mantle, the town player, to settle down in an actual relationship. Just that thought gave her such a thrill, and she kissed him a little harder. 

 

Slowly, Betty moved so that Reggie was the one pressed against the door instead of her. She broke away from his ravenous kisses to trail her lips down the column of his neck. She found his fluttering pulse point, and was pleased to find his heartbeat going crazy. She began to lick, suck, and bite the skin, creating a large hickey that would be visible from outer space. 

 

When she was satisfied with the already reddening mark, Betty pulled back to meet his lust-filled gaze. Once again, Reggie squeezed her butt, and they met for another passion-fueled kiss. Reggie turned them once more so that Betty’s back was to the door, but not against it, and he continued to knead the soft flesh of her behind. Betty’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she stood on tiptoe to get closer to him. They were so caught up in one another, they didn’t hear Cheryl loudly announcing to the other party guests that she was about to open the closet door. 

 

They sprang apart when the door flew open, and emerged to the sound of whoops and hollers from their peers. Betty knew they were covered in lipstick smears, and the hickey on his neck was getting darker by the second. Anyone with eyes could guess what happened in there. 

 

Betty’s eyes scanned the crowd, and she soon found exactly who she was looking for. Veronica Lodge had fury written all over her face. Her eyes were hard and mean, and her beautiful face was distorted with an ugly snarl. Archie Andrews stood beside her, arm wrapped around her waist and face blank with shock. As soon as they met eyes, however, a look of hurt and frustration overtook him. The pair were radiating jealous energy, and Betty revelled in it. For once, she had something Veronica couldn’t have. For once, Archie couldn’t string her along for a half-hearted, last-minute date. 

 

The warm feeling of Reggie’s hand on her back brought Betty’s attention back to her boyfriend, the handsomest boy in the school. He gave her a soft smile, and she beamed back at him, leaning against his broad frame affectionately. He guided her over to a nearby couch while the rest of the party went back to the game. Reggie sat next to the arm of the couch, but when Betty tried to take the seat next to him, he pulled her into his lap instead. She couldn’t help but let out a joyful giggle as his strong arms snaked around her waist, holding her hostage. She twisted in his arms into a more comfortable position, and nuzzled her face into his muscular chest.

 

Nobody seemed to notice them, as Cheryl escorted the next couple- Moose and Ethel- into the closet. But as soon as the door was shut, the wrath of Veronica Lodge descended upon them. 

 

“I cannot believe you, Betty,” she shrieked, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. “How long have you two been sneaking around?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at her would-be best friend’s entitled attitude. “I don’t have to tell you everything about my life, Ronnie,” she sighed. “Reggie and I wanted to keep this a secret until we were secure in our relationship.”

 

“ _ Relationship? _ ” She sneered. “Come on, B. You know he’s just using you to get laid. Did you put out on the first date? Is that why he’s still bothering with you?”

 

“Bothering with me,” Betty repeated in a simpering tone. She sat up straighter in Reggie’s lap, staring down her rival. “Because the only reason anyone would bother with boring old Betty is for sex, right? Get over yourself, Veronica. You’re just upset because your fallback for date night isn’t available anymore. Your life is so miserable that you can’t even be happy for your supposed best friend when something good happens for her.”

 

“My life is anything but miserable,” Veronica retorted in a snooty tone. “I have countless friends and admirers, and you know what else, Betty Cooper? I have Archie Andrews, your dream boy.”

 

“Archie’s not my dream boy,” Betty laughed. “Maybe once upon a time, he was, but now all I want is Reggie. And you’ll never have Archie’s complete attention, Veronica. He will always look at other girls, always want to play the field. And you encourage him, too. You string him along, so he’ll be available at your every whim, eating up all your attention like a hungry dog. Because that’s what he is, he’s a dog.”

 

“Oooh, you  _ bitch _ ,” the raven-haired beauty snarled. “Just you wait, you’ll be heartbroken in a month because nobody wants boring Betty Cooper. You’re just a common nobody, and Reggie will be sick of you in no time.”

 

Reggie had remained silent during the girls’ fight, knowing full well Betty could look out for herself, but he could stay silent no longer. 

“Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that,” he boomed, startling both girls, who were glaring intensely at each other. “Betty is the most wonderful, genuine person I have ever known, and it would do you well to shut your big mouth. You don’t know what you’re talking about, so find your dog and leave us alone.”

 

Veronica let out a frustrated growl and stomped off, most likely to find Archie and make him do something ridiculous. Betty sighed as she watched her ex-friend storm off and relaxed back into Reggie’s chest. She felt him lightly stroking her hair, and smiled softly into his shirt. How could such a simple touch calm her down and center her so easily?

 

She turned to look at him, and was surprised to see he was already watching her. Slowly, gently, they came together for a sweet kiss. Reggie held her closer to him as she wound her arms around his neck. The cheers of their classmates sounded behind them as Ethel and Moose came out of the closet together, but Betty and Reggie didn’t pay them any attention. Their soft kisses picked up in speed and intensity, and in no time, Betty felt something hard against her legs. 

 

She pulled away with a small giggle, and Reggie had the decency to look a little sheepish. Betty shook her head and once again burrowed her face into his chest. She felt the slight pressure of Reggie dropping a kiss to the top of her head, and a wave of happy energy washed over her. 

 

Once again, they were interrupted, but this time, it was Archie Andrews angrily clearing his throat. 

 

“Can I help you, Andrews?” Reggie asked coldly. 

 

“Yeah, actually, you can,” the redhead answered. “What the hell, man?” 

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate, bud. I have no idea what you’re trying to communicate here.”

 

“Why would you make a move on Betty? You know we have a thing!”

 

Betty opened her mouth to argue, but Reggie was way ahead of her. “Like hell you did! You strung her along for years, all while you chased Veronica and ditched Betty every chance you got. When was the last time you took Betty on a date? A real date?”

 

Archie floundered at that, spluttering for an answer. Reggie beat him to it. “Three months. It’s been three months since you took Betty on a date. I was keeping track, because I wanted to ask her out, but I didn’t want to get in anybody’s way. So you can take that righteous indignation and shove it up your ass, carrot top.”

 

Archie was stunned, frozen to the spot and silent as he mulled over what Reggie had said to him. 

 

“Come on, baby,” Betty said softly as she stood up. “Let’s go park that fancy car of yours somewhere nobody will bother us.” She took his hand and led him up the stairs and out of the house. Of course, they paused to thank the hostess for her hand in their little scheme. As they made their way to Reggie’s classic Camaro, Betty began to reminisce on how they got this far together. 

  
  


_ It started with car troubles. Reggie was in desperate need of a good mechanic. The only one in town screwed him over, and he needed some urgent repairs.  _

 

_ “Hey, Betty,” he called down the hallway, rushing to catch up with her. “Betty, I need to ask you a huge favor!” _

 

_ “What’s up, Reg?” Betty knew it was a serious situation, since he usually called her ‘Cooper’ or some other variation of her last name.  _

 

_ “I need a mechanic. You’re the best I know, will you please help me fix my car?” He sounded desperate, and she had always wanted to take a peek under the hood of his notorious black Camaro.  _

 

_ “Sure thing,” she said breezily. “When do you want to bring her over?” _

 

_ “Would today work for you?” He asked anxiously. “I want her fixed as soon as possible.” _

 

_ “I can make time today,” she replied, and Reggie pulled her into a crushing hug.  _

 

_ “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he exclaimed, releasing her and rushing off to his next class. “Just let me know what time you want me to come by.” _

 

_ That afternoon, Betty walked him through everything that was going on under the hood. She showed him how to fix the issue, so he could do it himself in the future. They spent the whole time laughing and joking around, and Betty was having a lot more fun than she expected to.   _

 

_ Reggie’s eyes kept dropping down to her lips, and she couldn’t help but admire his strong arms as he leaned right next to her against the car. His lips were looking pretty tempting as well, but she shook away the feeling, trying to focus on the gorgeous car in front of her.  _

 

_ She was disappointed when they were finished, and she wiped her hands slowly on the grease rag she had tucked into her overalls. Betty couldn’t help but feel confused at how the night turned out. Why was she feeling all these things for Reggie? He had never even been a blip on her radar until now, but she found herself craving the feel of his pillowy lips against her own.  _

 

_ “I seriously can’t thank you enough, Betts,” he sighed, wiping his own hands on another rag. “You saved my baby. What do I owe you?” _

 

_ “Owe? Reggie, I don’t charge my friends,” she scoffed. “What kind of person would that make me?” _

 

_ “A successful one? One who knows her worth and doesn’t let other people step all over her?” Betty shot him a reprimanding look, and he quieted for a moment. “Can I at least take you out to eat? We could call it a date.”  _

 

_ Betty was surprised at the hopeful look on his face. Reggie Mantle wanted to take her on a date? Her cheeks blushed red, and she turned her gaze to the ground bashfully.  _

 

_ “I don’t know, Reg. What will people say? It’s not exactly every day you take a girl on an actual date. I don’t want people to say things about me.” _

 

_ “We’ll go somewhere nobody will see us, like the Mexican place in Greendale, or the Italian place in Seaside. Please, Betty, I would really like to take you out on a date.” _

 

_ “You promise nobody will see us?” Reggie nodded, and so did she. “Alright, Mantle. Give me a time and a place.” _

 

_ “This Friday night,” he answered immediately. “I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to Seaside for Italian?” _

 

_ “Sounds perfect,” she replied happily. They had been slowly inching closer and closer together, and now their faces were only a few inches apart. Betty could faintly feel his breath fanning across her face. She was pleased to find that it smelled minty and enticing, and her chin seemed to tilt up of its own accord.  _

 

_ Reggie’s eyes dropped to her lips once again, and his tongue flicked out over his own. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he met her gaze briefly, before finally leaning in to close the distance between them. His lips coaxed against hers, and she melted into him. A soft sigh sounded in the back of her throat, and Reggie swallowed it as he licked into her mouth.  _

 

_ His hands planted on her waist, and hers came up to wrap around his neck and slip up into his silky black hair. They lost themselves in the kiss, Betty leaning backwards against the car, and Reggie pinning her there. They broke away, breathing heavily as they caught their breath, and Betty gave him a soft smile.  _

 

_ He looked sinfully delicious with his kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks as he tried to even out his breathing. Betty felt a thrill of pride at the thought that  _ she  _ did that to him.  _ She,  _ plain old Betty Cooper, made Reggie Mantle breathless with a simple kiss.  _

  
  


Betty broke out of her reverie as Reggie turned the car down the road leading up to the town’s makeout point. They knew nobody else would be there, since everyone they knew was still at Cheryl’s party. They were completely alone, exactly how Betty liked it. Reggie put the car in park and turned to look at her, an impish grin on his face. 

 

Within seconds, they were out of the front seat, climbing into the back and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Hands were everywhere, and clothes were getting lost as the windows began to fog. Betty sat in just her bra and underwear, panting in Reggie’s lap, who was clad in just his boxers. Betty looked at him with a playful glint in her eye as she moved her shoulder, causing her bra strap to fall down her arm. 

 

Reggie’s warm hands moved up and down her smooth back, causing her to shiver as he plucked at the clasp of her bra. She brought her hands behind her to undo it, and he watched, mesmerized, as the garment fell between them. Betty tossed it into the front seat with the rest of their clothes and sighed as Reggie brought his hands up to cup her soft flesh. He teased her perky pink nipples and ducked his head to mouth along her skin. Finally, he took the puckered peak into his mouth and laved his tongue over it. 

 

Betty’s moans filled the small interior of the car as she ground her hips into Reggie’s lap where she could feel just how turned on he was. She wasn’t ready to go all the way yet, but as she rutted against her boyfriend’s hard-on, she felt her hesitance slowly slipping away. It was only a matter of time until she finally gave him all of her. 

 

Reggie shifted so he could lay Betty across the backseat, kissing down her body as he went lower and lower. He snapped the elastic of her panties against her skin with his teeth, and Betty let out a whimper of arousal. He slid the scrap of cotton past her behind and down her long legs and held her ankles apart once it was discarded in the front seat. Betty tried to press her thighs together, but Reggie wouldn’t let her. Instead, he gave a tiny kiss on each ankle and skimmed his nose up the inside of her right calf. 

 

He paused to drape her thighs over his shoulders and Betty let her head fall back in ecstasy as he began to trail teasing kisses from the crease of her thigh down to her aching center. Every part of her body screamed for him to touch her, to taste her, but he continued to tease her instead. Finally, she let out a frustrated groan and Reggie met her gaze with a smug look on his face. 

 

“Is there something you want, baby? All you gotta do is ask.” 

 

Betty glared at him, her hands coming down to tangle in his hair. “I want you to stop teasing me,” she growled, giving the inky locks a little tug. 

 

“Feisty tonight, huh?” he taunted. “I guess I better give you what you want.” And then his head disappeared between her thighs, licking into her like a man starved. 

 

Betty’s head fell back again as his tongue flicked against her swollen clit. Her hips lifted automatically, and Reggie moved one hand to press them back against the leather upholstery. She brought one hand up from his hair to toy with her nipple as Reggie slipped a finger and then two inside of her. Gentle cries and moans slipped from her lips as she felt her climax drawing nearer. A tingling sensation started in the arches of her feet, and spread slowly up her body until it finally reached her core. 

 

Reggie continued to lick at the sensitive bundle of nerves as the strongest orgasm of her life sent shockwaves through her entire body. Never before had Reggie made her cum like this, and she was positively high on it, feeling unbelievably sated, but wanting more at the same time. 

 

He coaxed her down from her high, and Betty knew tonight was the night. She was ready to go all the way in the back of Reggie Mantle’s Camaro. 

 

“Reggie,” she sighed, absentmindedly combing her fingers through his hair. “Baby, do you have a condom?”

 

“You- you wanna?” He asked excitedly. “You’re sure?” Betty nodded, and the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear broke out over his face. “Baby, I’m going to make sure you never regret this,” he beamed as he reached over the front seat and rummaged in the dashboard for a condom. He came back with it clutched victoriously in his hand, and shimmied his boxers down past his hips. 

 

He moved to brace himself over her body, but she sat up instead. “I wanna be on top,” she explained, taking the condom from his hands and rolling it down his length. Reggie gripped her hips as she straddled his lap and kissed her gently. 

 

“Let me know if anything hurts, or you want to stop,” he whispered, then moved to kiss the sensitive area behind her ear. Betty nodded, then slowly sank down onto him. 

 

It burned and stretched a little, but overall the pain wasn’t bad at all. It faded into pleasure remarkably fast, and she whimpered when he rubbed against that little spot of heaven inside her. She paused for a moment once he was fully buried inside her, and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands stroked comfortingly up and down her back, and she could feel the tension he was holding in his torso, trying to hold back for her. 

 

Once she was used to the feeling of him inside her, she began to move back and forth. So far, she enjoyed being on top, since she could be in control of the pace. She also liked the way Reggie caressed her breasts as they bounced, and he sucked several hickeys into the soft skin below her clavicle. 

 

Reggie was surprisingly vocal through it all. He kept whispering dirty nothings into her skin and telling her just how much he was enjoying herself. Betty couldn’t think straight enough to form words, instead just moaning in his ear and repeating his name. She could tell he was getting close by the way his abs clenched, and she tried to bring her hand down to play with her clit, but Reggie pushed her aside, replacing it with his own. He rubbed furious circles around her, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and Betty felt her orgasm coming up on her fast. 

 

Suddenly, she clenched around him, and her mind was blanked out with white pleasure. Her second orgasm was almost as intense as the first. She cried out his name, repeating it over and over until she calmed down, and Reggie released into the condom with a low, sensual moan. Betty rested her forehead against his as they panted to catch their breath, and they shared a giddy smile. 

 

“Oh my god Reggie,” she sighed, her voice still high pitched from pleasure. “That was amazing.”

 

Reggie chuckled gently, moving his hand to affectionately caress her breast. “You’re telling me,” he responded in a husky tone. “Naked Betty Cooper in my lap? This is the single best experience of my life.”

 

Betty smiled at her wonderfully sweet boyfriend, then winced as she moved off of his lap. She was already a little sore and overstimulated, but in the best way imaginable. She tried to reach for the front seat to extract their clothes, but Reggie’s hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her sideways into his lap. She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck and held her close, and she melted into his embrace. 

 

“Don’t get dressed yet,” he whined. “Stay here with me for a little longer, let me hold you for a while.” 

 

Betty readjusted herself in his lap and tucked herself into his chest. His strong body radiated warmth, and she basked in it like a lizard on a rock. She knew she had to be home soon for curfew, but she couldn’t bear to pry herself away from her amorous lover, cozy in the backseat of his gorgeous car. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr @ gay-for-rey1999, juglovesbetty, and sweetpeasfangs
> 
> Also, don't forget to use my coupon code KELLEY15 at bettyandveronica.com for 15% off your order :) Love you bunches!!


End file.
